legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Crossover War Heroes: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors Episode 7
Rescue is the seventh episode of Crossover War Heroes: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors. Synopsis Having demonstrated Tekkadan's strength and legitimacy to Wataru, the leader of Transylvanian Business, Sento and the others renew their negotiations with Teiwaz. Meanwhile Chitose visits Transylvania's Castle Doran, bringing the frustrated Futaba with her. After leaving the Spacestation, our heroes contined our journey. Suddenly, they were attack by The Bruters ( for the first time. After the second battle, our heroes rescued Hokuto Three Crows. Transcript spacestation Milinda Brantini: "Good morning, Mr Kiryu. Today is another day. Our difficult mission is to escort Futaba Ichinose and Chitose Karasuma." Sento Kiryu: "Of course, my trainee daughter. Let's continue our journey. Don't waste our time anymore. Okay." speech ceremony Marika Kato: "Good morning, mighty rebels of Tekkadan. I am afraid we don't have much time left to have. We need to continue our journey to escort Futaba Ichinose and Chitose safely to earth. Once, we can land there on earth. Futaba Ichinose will do her best to become the best politician. May the Gods of the Multi-Universe be with us." Everyone: "May the Gods of the Multi-Universe be with us." speech is over. Soichi Isurugi: "Guys, It looks our rebellion and revenge have only begun." Chitose Karasuma: "What is it, Castle Doran?" Futaba Ichnose:' ''"I need to continue my duty. If I don't make it to earth, it will be our fault." two heroines stare at the Castle Doran. '''Chitose Karasuma:' "Hey, Doran! Snap out of it!" Futaba Ichinose: "Please, don't get mad at us." Chitose Karasuma: "Don't hurt us!" Kurenai arrives at the scene. Wataru Kurenai: "Castle Doran, do not harm those humans. They are innocent to you. Leave." Doran leaves the scene. Wataru Kurenai: "Good boy." approaches the two girls. Wataru Kurenai:''' ''"Are you okay, girls?" Chitose Karasuma: "We're fine." Wataru Kurenai: "Good. We don't have much time. Let's go." Futaba Ichinose: "That's right! We need to go!" Chitose, and Wataru ran together to make it to Castle Doran. Gentoku Himuro: "Wait for us, my lord." Kate Green: "We're coming!" Kurenai's followers ran jumped together. Wataru Kurenai: "We made it today." Akari Tsukimura: "What about the others?" Wataru Kurenai: "Keep calm. Let's wait for them. Time is running out." in spacestation Soichi Isurugi: "Come on, guys! Let's hurry! We don't have time! Wataru and his followers are abandoning us behind!" Dominic Toretto: "Got it!" Kato's followers ran and made it to Isaribi. Marika Kato: "Mission is finished today!" Sento Kiryu: "Yeah! Successful Trip." Milinda Brantini: "Made it just in time." Misora Isurugi: "Let's resume our journey to Earth. Shall we?" Greg Heffley: "Yes." Milinda Brantini: "Alright, everyone. Let's set course to earth." Everyone: "Roger, Ma'am." Marika Kato: "Move out!" readied their warships. Milinda Brantini: "Phew, we need to rest more that all is well for us." Sento Kiryu: "Yes. We'll have to wait that Futaba becomes the youngest politician to bring real peace to the Multi-Universe." Greg Heffley: "I knew that everything is going to get well." Bastion Misawa: "According to our plan, we need to focus more in our politics." Sento Kiryu: "Dominic Toretto, talk to us. Why are you strange about your baby brother?" in the Bruters' Whale King ship Previous Episode Training Next Episode A Letter from Friends and Families Stats Major Events *Debut of Hokuto Three Crows from Kamen Rider. *#Masaru Ooyama/Akaba *#Syuuya Aikwawa/Aoba *#Syoukichi Mihara/Kiba *Debut of Greta Hideg from Greta. *Debut of Dr. Jail Scaglietti from Magical Lyrical. *Debut of Dong Zhuo and Yan Baihu from Legend Heroes. *Debut of Miranda Frost Characters * Marika Kato * Sento Kiryu/Kamen Rider Build * Dominic Toretto * Greg Heffley * Milinda Brantini * Tsubomi Kido * Wade Owen Watts * Shouya Ishida * Hei (Darker than Black) * Ryuga Banjou/Kamen Rider Cross-Z * Soichi Isurugi * Misora Isurugi * Sawa Takigawa * Eiji Hino/Kamen Rider OOO * Professor Kukui * Professor Burnet * Kouta Kazuraba/Kamen Rider Gaim * Kaito Kumon/Kamen Rider Baron * Mitsuzane Kureshima/Kamen Rider Ryugen * Takatora Kureshima/Kamen Rider Zangetsu/Zangetsu Shin * Suzuka Kamiki * Gas-House Gorillas * Kazumi Sawatari/Kamen Rider Grease * He Jin * Hyde Kido * Bastion Misawa * Horrid Henry * Mirei Mikagura * Etemon * Volcamon * Yūna Yūki * Mimori Tōgō * Fu Inubouzaki * Itsuki Inubouzaki * Karin Miyoshi * Sonoko Nogi * Wataru Kurenai/Kamen Rider Kiva * Kivat-bat the 3rd * Kate Green * Gentoku Himuro/Night Rogue/Kamen Rider Rogue * Rinna Sawagami * Nariaki Utsumi * Akari Tsukimura * Leena Toros * Aila Jyrkiainen * Mitsuya Majime * Hester Shaw * Kouhei Araki * Jiro * Ramon * Riki * Futaba Ichinose * Chitose Karasuma (Girlish Number) * Alice McCoy * Kenzo Tenma * Kudelia Aina Bernstein * Atra Mixta * Masaru Ooyama/Akaba (debut) * Syuuya Aikwawa/Aoba (debut) * Syoukichi Mihara/Kiba (debut) Mechas *Gundam Barbatos *EB-06/tc2 Ryusei-Go II(aka Graze Custom II) *EB-06/tc Graze Custom *EB-06 Graze *Wild Liger *Beast Liger *NOA-0093_Isaribi *Halfbeak-class *STH-05R Rouei *Castle Doran *UGY-R41 Man Rodi (debut) Category:Luigi777 Category:Episodes in Crossover War Heroes: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors Category:Crossover War Heroes: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors Category:Transcripts